Love at first sight
by Holli xox
Summary: When Dean Meets Kayla. He falls insistently in love with her but is this right for her when Maryse tried to get in the picture Please Read and Comment for what i should improve on as this is my first time :)


**As Kayla took her first step backstage to get ready for her debut match. Kayla was very excited but also very nervous she never thought she would make it this far she wondered around backstage trying to find the Diva locker room. She bumped into the newest trio 'The Shield' as she stumbled backwards Dean Ambrose grabs her hand before she fell onto the floor.  
'' Watch where you're going? '' Dean said with a smile on his face  
'' I'm so sorry... '' Kayla stuttered looking at the floor  
'' It's alright, Hey you're the new Diva right? '' Dean said in a friendly and gentle voice.  
'' Yes... I am and I don't really know where I'm meant to be? ''  
'' go straight down there then take your first right the Divas locker room is straight ahead '' said Seth Rollins  
'' Thanks '' Kayla replied **

**Dean turned around to watch Kayla walking off! Kayla found the Divas locker room she took a deep breath and opened the door everyone turned to the door and saw Kayla standing motionless. Kayla nervously walked to the other side of the dressing room and sat down she opened her bag to get her wrestling gear out.  
'' Hey... '' She heard someone say she looked up to see a girl with a friendly smile.  
'' Hey... ''  
'' You're the newbie aren't you? ''  
'' yep I am '' Kayla replied  
'' I'm AJ '' She introduced herself.  
'' Kayla '' She said quietly  
'' Don't worry I was in your position a couple of years ago you'll soon settle in. '' Kayla stood up to get her wrestling gear out of her bag she started to change.  
'' Who are you facing today? ''  
'' Someone called... Katelyn ''  
'' Katelyn good luck with that she is a good wrestler ''  
'' Oh... '' Kayla said trying to hide her nerves.  
**

**It was time for her debut match as Kayla walked backstage to wait for her cue the shield walked past and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
'' Good luck, I'll be watching''  
'' Thanks... I guess ''  
As my entrance song came on Kayla took a deep breath and walk out to do my entrance as my match came to an end and Kayla pinned Katelyn and there is was Kayla won my first debut match as the crowd cheered and as Kayla leave to go backstage with a massive smile on my face Kayla was about to walk to the locker room when someone tapped my shoulder Kayla turned around and as Kayla look up it was Dean he had a massive smile on his face.  
'' Just saw your match, you totally smashed it '' Dean said smiling  
'' ha-ha thanks '' Kayla said whilst looking at the floor.  
'' Well I was just wondering seeming you are new I can give you a tour backstage and... Um... stuff '' Dean said stuttering over his words.  
'' I would love that... ''  
'' Dean '' Dean said smiling that could melt ice  
'' Kayla, Right I will go and get ready and I will meet you outside in 5 ''  
'' Can't wait.. Kayla'' Dean said to me whilst looking me up and down and walking off.**

**Kayla walked into the locker room with a big grin on her face as Kayla walks over to her bag to get ready to go out with Dean.  
'' Hey, Is it true? '' AJ Said peering over my shoulder  
'' True? What? '' Kayla said confused  
''you and Dean'' AJ Said smiling  
'' what? What about me and Dean? I only joined like 2 hours ago and already rumours are round... .'' Kayla raised her voice  
'' I'm sorry.. ''  
'' Yeah whatever, why do you even care?''  
AJ looked at Kayla even more confused wondering what she did wrong she only said one thing and she snapped. Kayla walked to the toilets to get changed then she left to go and meet Dean. **

**At the boys locker room, Dean was getting ready when Roman comes up from behind him.  
'' Hey, You already got a girlfriend and she only joined today, you get girls fast'' Roman laughed  
'' No.. We are just mates and i'm helping her out and yeah..'' Dean looks at his phone pretending to mess with it  
'' Dean this isn't like you. You have feelings for her don't you?'' Roman sat next to him and pats his back  
'' Yes.. I don't know why as i only just meet her but yeah this is why i am taking her out to get to know her''  
'' That is a good choice, Good luck.'' Roman said and he walks off. **

**Dean walks outside to see Kayla pacing up and down rubbing her palms up and down and on her arms. Dean walks up to Kayla.  
'' You ready?'' Dean said to Kayla  
''Yes'' Kayla said smiling  
They walk to Dean's car he opens the door for Kayla.  
''Thank you'' Kayla smiled and gets in the car and Dean shortly follows her in the driving seat. Dean gets the car and drives off to a local restaurant they stop at the traffic lights and Dean gives a quick glimpse of Kayla and thought to himself  
'' **_**Wow.. she is perfect.''**_**  
Kayla turns her head to see Dean staring then they both look away quickly and laugh.  
''I'm so sorry..'' Kayla Mumtered  
'' Why you sorry?'' Dean said  
'' I don't know.. I make situation awkward..'' Kayla Laughs  
'' You aren't..'' Dean said before pulling the car outside of a restaurant. Kayla looks at the restaurant and looks back at Dean.  
'' What we doing here?'' Kayla confused  
'' Taking you out'' Dean replied.  
Dean hops out of the car and opens the passenger sides door and grabs Kayla's hand  
'' Thank you'' Kayla said as soon as she stepped on the ground she looked at Dean and smiled and she felt something she didn't know what but she liked it. They both walk into the restaurant and a servant comes over to Kayla and Dean.  
'' Good evening, Have you got a reservation?''  
'' No..'' Kayla answered back  
'' Yes we have under the name Ambrose'' Dean said peering over the reservation book  
'' Ambrose, we got you, would you like to follow me sir''  
Dean and Kayla followed the man to their seats. They arrive to their seat and Dean pulls a chair out for Kayla  
'' Thank you again...'' Kayla said smiling and moving her hair out of her face.  
'' So.. How are you?'' Dean asked curiously  
'' I'm doing good thanks and you?''  
'' Im Great thanks, so where you from?''  
'' I'm from Arizona, you? ''  
'' Cincinnati ''  
'' Awwh, cool ''  
The conversation falls silent for a minute until Dean asked the questions of all questions.  
'' Have you got a boyfriend?''  
''Um.. No.. i recently came out one? What about you?''  
''No and oh what happened?''  
''Um.. I was...''  
'' You was..''  
''Doesnt matter, You wouldn't care..''  
Kayla gets up and runs outside with tears pouring down her face she gets outside and falls to the ground and Dean comes running out of the building to her aid. Dean sees Kayla on the floor he picks her up and dry her tears.  
''What happened in your previous relationship?''  
'' I was abused...'' Kayla stuttered holding back the tears again  
'' You was what?'' Dean Said moving her hair away from her face  
'' Yes.. I don't know.. He said i wasn't a good girlfriend and then he was nice to me and then he hurt me.. '' Kayla said nearing stopping breathing  
'' Breath K, Look that person is obviously messed up in the head to hurt some as beautiful as you '' Dean said he grabs her hands and Kayla looks in his eyes and grabs him for a hug and he gives returns the hug back to Kayla and they push off each other and stared into theirs eyes and then Dean leaned in for a kiss and Kayla jerked her head back but she wanted to kiss him so she leaned in to him. **

**The next day, Kayla walks into the arena and Kayla was about to walk into the Diva's locker room when Dean grabs her by her waist and rocks her side to side.  
'Hey babe' Dean said with a big grin on his face  
'Hey' Kayla replied whilst leaning her head backwards to balance it on Dean's board shoulder and Dean leans his head down to peck her on her lips.  
'May i say you're looking stunning as per usuals' Dean said turning Kayla round so she faced Dean  
'That is strange, as i am wearing the same clothes as yesterday and you weren't bothered about that was you?!' Kayla said mocking Dean's accent  
'Really, your mocking my accent. You'll that cool?'  
'Indeed i'm the cooliest person you will ever meet'  
As Dean and Kayla was about to kiss when Roman came up from behind and jabs Dean in the ribs which made him jump out his skin. Roman laughs and Dean turns around and punches him on his shoulder  
'Dude' Dean said childlike  
'Don't look at me, The ghost did it ahhhhh' Roman replied dramatically  
'Whatever, lets go.. See you Kayla, I need to talk to you about something before i was rudely interrupted.'  
'kk' Kayla raised her voice to Dean as he travelled down the corridor and Kayla skipped in her step into the Diva's locker room until Maryse came to me a tall, blonde hair girl she stepped in front of me so i was restricted to move.  
'Excuse me.. Maryse is it?' Kayla said in a scared tone but trying so hard to hide it  
'Yes, but i'm not here for that. Your dating Dean?' Maryse replied back with a bit a sharp tone  
'Dean.. No.. who's Dean' Kayla answered whilst trying to avoid eye contact  
'Oh cut the innocent girl, I know what you are playing at and i'm not the kind of game that likes to play games' Maryse Snapped  
'Why do you care anyway?' Kayla said with more attitude  
'Well.. Everyone knows that i like Dean and i don't want a short ass, ugly faced girl take him away from me' Maryse Screams with force that makes all the Diva's stop talking and watch this fight that is about to explode.  
'Oh is that all you got? It is funny because he doesn't even know you exists' Kayla Laughs and drops her wrestling bag on the bench next to her  
'I will let you take that back, You only came here yesterday what did you do pay him?' Maryse said getting in Kayla's face  
'No, what you think i am a prostitute nah babe i think that is you' Kayla shouted and then without a chance for Kayla to blink Maryse punches her around her face Kayla head whacks off the side of the bench and she knocks out from the scene time. **

**2 hours later; **

**Kayla wakes up she gets up and sees Dean sitting on the floor of the Diva's locker room.  
'Whoa what the hell are you doing here?' Kayla said confused as she looked around to see nobody was there  
'Nice and I'm here because AJ told me you were in argument with Maryse today?'  
'Yes but no. She started it'  
'I know she did'  
'She likes you...' Kayla said whilst getting up and grabbing her bag she was about to leave and Dean grabs her arm  
'Back up... What you say?'  
'Maryse likes you'  
'Whoa that's so...' Dean said smiling before Kayla saw what he was doing and gives him a nasty look  
'Oh so you like Maryse, How about I make your dream come true and make you single.' Kayla moaned and then lefted the locker room  
'What you saying?!' Dean shouting grabbing the door before it shut in front of him  
'What you think?' Kayla shouted back and then she speeded her pace so no one can see she was crying. **

**Dean watched her leave and then he punched the wall of ten times and screamed before he went back to the Men's locker room to get his bag. He gets to his hotel room and he felt a plastic tap on his shoulder that felt like a fake nail he turned away to see Maryse who had a massive grin on his face.  
'What the hell are you playing about?' Dean said  
'I'm not playing anything but I rather be playing with you... If you know what I mean?' Maryse giggled and winked at Dean  
'That is disgusting Maryse, You know I love Kayla and not you'  
'You love her?! she only joined yesterday' Maryse raised her voice  
At this time, Kayla heard Maryse and Dean's voice in the corridor she opens the door wide another so she can see them both and the agruement  
'I Know but I felt something I have never felted before my life wasn't the best life and she is making my life worth living'  
'Awwh, boohoo everyone's life isn't perfect like mine but it be perfect with you in my arms' Maryse said grabbing Dean's waist  
'No Maryse, Just go away you make me sick' Dean said pushing her off him  
'Fine if that the way you playing it' Maryse said backing away from Dean and walking off  
As soon as Maryse lefted, Kayla emerged from her room  
'Dean...' Kayla said timidly  
Dean turned around to see Kayla with her hand grasp tight together and hunched over smiling gently at him  
'Kayla' Dean said smiling  
He walks over to Kayla  
'I Heard the arguement'  
'Yeah'  
'I want to say... Thank you for sticking up for me... No one every has done that to me before' Kayla said backing up  
'Well I did and I love you' Dean said grabbing Kayla's hands  
'Thank you' Kayla said smiling and then grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss. **

**The next day, Maryse grabs Kayla before she got into the arena and dragged her to a alleyway  
'Listen, You are such a idiot trying to play the innocent one. Listen to me... I know your secret'  
'What secret' Kayla said becoming more scared about what she knows  
'Well that is for me to know' Maryse laughed and walked off  
Kayla froze on the spot she slides down the old bumpy wall and crunched her legs to her chest and cried until Dean came out the arena calling for her  
'Kayla KAYLA!' Dean shouted at the top of his lungs  
'Dean.' Kayla eventually got the breath to say  
Dean followed the voice and started to hear wimping until he saw Kayla on the floor he runs toward her and picks her up from the ground  
'What has happened?' Dean said drying her tears  
'Maryse knows something'  
'Knows what?'  
'I don't know, have you said something to anyone that she might have overheard'  
'No, well I told Seth and Roman that you were abused by your last boyfriend'  
'Dean, that is probably it why did you tell them!' Kayla said bursting into tears  
'I'm sorry' Dean replied and grabbing her for a hug and then dragged her inside then he stopped and stared Kayla released her head from Dean's neck to see why he stopped and there was sign after sign saying  
'Kayla; Bitch, Prostitute, was such a loser ex-boyfriend beat her up' all over backstage and we saw superstars and Divas walk past Dean and Kayla stared at them before laughing. Kayla starts crying before Vince McMahon came over to Kayla and Dean  
'Hi Kayla, Dean'  
'Kayla what's with this?' Vince said asking carefully  
'I... Don't... Know... Sir' Kayla said grabbing Dean tight  
'Well I had Maryse come to me complaining about you so I thought you should...'  
'Don't say you believe that bitch!' Dean shouted and getting in vince's face  
'Don't get in my face Dean you are still getting in my good books remember and i don't believe her but I think it is better that you should leave WWE'  
'What?!' Kayla said wasn't able to breath but she started to get angry  
'I'm sorry' Vince said and walked off  
'Well I quit too!' Dean shouted at Vince  
'Fine'  
Dean grabs Kayla's hand and walked her outside  
'What we going to do?' Kayla trembled  
'Have a life now, a better one with just me and you in it'  
'Really' Kayla smiled  
'Let's go' Dean said as he grabs Kayla's hand and Kisses her on the cheek. They walk off and lived a better life together and without WWE.  
**


End file.
